5 Thoughts Keeping Me Alive
by SternenDisaster
Summary: She always visits him and Seiichi doesn't know why or who she actually is, but in the end they form a strong bond. (Full version of "Hopeless Room".)


**Date:** _07.30.16  
_

 ** _Word Count:_** _880_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Prince of Tennis._

 ** _Notice: Many people wanted a sequel and yeah, here. Though this will be a sequel you'll get to read everything in more detail. Also this is going to have 5 chapters if everything ends well.  
_**

* * *

The machine's beeping resembled the _tick tock_ sound of a clock in his opinion.

Both sounds never really stopped, continuing through the cool night until the early morning. Also both were annoying, giving of the feeling that they were mocking him.

But in the end, the reason why he hated the sounds was something completely else.

The feeling of someone counting.

Both sounds seemed like they're counting, in his opinion.

 _But for two different reasons._

* * *

 _I want to win._

Seiichi's mind was occupied with that thought since he got enrolled into the hospital. For the first days it was everything on his mind but then it changed.

 _I want to play tennis._

And it remained like that for a whole while. But then _someone_ happened, completely shattering his beliefs, and everything changed.

 _I want to beat you._

And then he met _her_. Everything made a turn into a different direction and somehow he didn't mind.

 _I want to have fun._

* * *

"Genichirou...," The heavy silence was interrupted by the voice of a boy, with hair resembling deep water and eyes sharing it's hue with the endless sky above them all.

Sanada, for once not wearing his cap, but holding it, jerked at the dangerous tone, his friend hid behind his words.

"... You've lost."

But at the same time, he couldn't help but notice the despair. This wasn't easy for both, for Rikkai. Sanada didn't dare to speak up, knowing very well, that could end rather bad.

"You've lost, breaking Rikkai's rule."

'I know,' Sanada repeated in his head, 'I know, Seiichi.'

"Are you ready to take the consequences?"

Sanada nodded, remaining silent.

"Then you may leave."

Without a word, a goodbye, Sanada left, knowing nothing could erase his mistakes.

Unbeknownst to him, Seiichi looked at him, guilt on his face, replacing despair. Yes, this wasn't easy for them and it never would be.

But winning was everything and without winning they got nothing, no worth, no happiness and no dreams.

* * *

He sighed, picking up his phone. He wanted to ignore the call, to hope, that the person would just believe, that he wasn't home, but as his phone still ringed, he knew he needed to do something. So without thinking it through, he accepted the call.

"Hello, Sadaharu."

"Hello, Renji..."

"Is there something you need?"

"Well... Actually it's not me, that needs something."

"Hm?"

"You see, I have a kouhai and she..."

She?

"...She asked me, if she could meet Yukimura-san."

Seiichi? Why would she want to meet him? Was she a fangirl?

"Don't worry, she isn't a fangirl. You know her."

"I know her?"

 _Kouhai... Knowing... Meet Seiichi..._

"Do you mean Echizen Ryoma?"

"Yes."

So he- she was a girl after all. But that still didn't explain why she wanted to meet Seiichi.

"I promise, she won't do anything, Renji."

"... How did you agree to this."

"..."

"Blackmail?"

"... Yes."

* * *

He sat in his room, thinking about the recent happenings.

 _Echizen Ryoma._

That little boy was the reason Sanada lost, _Rikkai lost_. They were almost there. But this boy needed to break everything apart.

Yukimura would destroy him for that, show Seigaku, especially Echizen, that they shouldn't get ahead of themselves.

Suddenly he heard something other than the beeping of the machine. Knocking.

Someone knocked on the door.

Rikkai's captain frowned. Shouldn't he have heard the steps approaching his room? Or maybe... He was too deep in his thoughts.

"Come in," he called out softly.

The door opened and Yanagi came in. Though he wasn't alone, as a girl walked in behind him, and closed the door.

"Hello," the data player said.

Yukimura greeted back, glancing at his before his eyes landed on the girl.

"Hello," he smiled, his orbs shining with curiosity, "who might you be?"

She avoided his eyes, and he was sure she could see the curiosity in them.

"Seiichi."

Yanagi's voice cut through the atmosphere.

"She wanted to meet you," Yanagi looked at Ryoma for a moment, before he once again faced his captain, "don't worry. She isn't a fangirl or anything."

With that he turned around, opened the door and left the room with a swift goodbye.

Seiichi looked dumbfounded at the girl before him. Was Renji losing his sanity?

For some minutes the silence continued until he had enough.

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi, but I suppose you know who I am, since you wanted to meet me."

She nodded a bit before speaking up, "Ryo," her voice was quiet and soft, "call me Ryo, Yukimura-senpai."

With that she sat beside his bed on a chair and took out a book from here bag.

"Ryo... Ryo-chan, okay?"

"Yes."

With that Yukimura smiled, happy to have some company. But then he remembered something.

"May I ask why you wanted to see me?"

Never would he have excepted the next answer.

"Because you're my enemy," she began, "in everything."

"Huh?"

* * *

 _"I want to win."_

 _Ryoma looked at him, her eyes shining in curiosity._

 _"Why," she stood up and walked closer, her eyes never losing the curiosity in them, "why are you so obsessed with victory?"_

 _"Because," he smiled, but it was a dull smile, "it's the only thing keeping me alive."_

 _"Ryo-chan..."_

 _Ryoma narrowed her eyes.*_

 _"... Victory is the only thing that makes me feel alive."_


End file.
